


Bullet Proof Vests Save Lives

by KyeAbove



Series: White Wings [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Magic, Near Death Experiences, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Kaito was glad he put on his bullet proof vest at home and not only when getting his KID suit on.A divergence ofOn The Way Of Black Birdswhere Kaito never died, but the closeness to death makes him think a lot about new possibilities.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: White Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737349
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Bullet Proof Vests Save Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some nice interactions between Saguru and Kaito and what better thing to do than to subvert one of the saddest plot points I’ve used in a story. I say that being a years long angstfic writer, because killing Kaito has got to be some sort of crime. This can be read without having read any of the stories in On The Way of Black Birds.

The bullet may not have pierced his stomach, but it still hurt and was certainly bruising. He’d been raced to the hospital to check for injuries even though he told every worried soul that he was fine, because nobody believed that the nineteen year old college student, majoring in mathematics and certainly on the track to great things, would own a bulletproof vest. 

In the blur of all the check ups, and the reports, Kaito got word that the heist still went on. As in, the gem was still stolen. Nakamori was frantic trying to both be at Kaito’s side for support and his own emotional relief, and trying to figure out what to do about the stolen gem. Which sounded just off, because Jii was on vacation and Kaito was currently laying in a hospital bed. 

Maybe they were just mistaken? Or someone else had made off with the gem when everyone was focused on Kaito and on finding the sniper who aimed at him. 

Kaito got his answer when near the tail end of visiting hours, Hakuba Saguru walked into the room, and pulled out the gem in front of Kaito. Kaito looked at him slack jawed. 

“Hakuba??? You took the gem?” Kaito was beyond shocked. 

“Yes? You still need to check the gem for whatever it is you need, and it’d be a waste of effort to try and schedule a heist at the crime scene again.” The way Saguru said ‘crime scene’ spoke of distaste. “So it was easier to just take it and you can return it at your leisure if it isn’t the gem you’re looking for.” 

Kaito was beyond words. 

“Although if by some chance you aren’t KID, that does implicate me in a crime and you’d have every right to report me.” Saguru continued, approaching the hospital bed, and sitting down casually in the nearby chair. “But if you lie to me, then I will never speak to you again.” 

Kaito put up his poker face. Perfected, and unbreakable. “Like that would matter much to either of us.” Kaito laughed, and looked Saguru in the eyes. “...did you forget you put in a contact lense but not the other?” Because Saguru had one blue eye right now, and glasses on. 

“My hands are shaking too much from the anxiety of this situation to put in my contact lenses. Its a miracle I got them out in the first place. My eyes are naturally like this.” It was a very new look, and very vulnerable. “And yes, it would matter to us, Kuroba-kun. Please stop acting like you don’t care.” 

“Why should I?”

“Because I do care about you, and clearly you don’t feel pure contempt for me.” Saguru placed the gem on the small table, and pulled out his phone, and started tapping at the screen.

“How do you know that?” Kaito questioned, fully knowing he didn’t actually hate the detective anymore. It was now a suspicion of Saguru’s motives in taking the gem that made him cautious now.

Saguru held his phone over, and on the screen was a little white kitten. The same one Kaito had found last week and had gifted the other boy. “Because of her.” 

“...you seemed sad not having something to tend to the needs of. I don’t like my detectives being sad.” Kaito confessed. He’d found the kitten shivering in the rain, but since had doves he couldn’t keep her. He’d heard through Aoko what had happened to Watson, and knowing from the year Saguru had a cat phone clip that Saguru did like cats, he figured he’d give the kitten to him. 

“I named her Hato. I enjoy her company very much.” Saguru pulled his phone away and put it away. 

“You named a cat I gifted you...Dove?” Kaito found that genuinely amusing, and smiled for real. It was a fitting name, but still unexpected. 

“Because of her fur, and because of you.” Saguru picked the gem back up and held it between his fingers. “And because of you, I’m putting my entire career at risk.” 

“I can’t be worth that much. This is a trap, isn’t it?” Kaito looked for any sign of that in Saguru’s face, but all he saw was disappointment. 

“No. I want to help you with whatever you’re doing.” Saguru said, sounding stubborn and annoyed. 

“Why?” 

“Because I am so dissatisfied with my entire life, and this mission of yours poses a far more interesting time than attending fancy parties and pretending to be a normal person.” 

“...what?” This was not something he ever expected to hear from the words of the detective. 

“I came to Japan to get away from my mother’s overbearing nature, and stumbled right into my father’s too high expectations. I feel a strong need to disappoint them both.” Saguru smiled at this. “Helping a thief who I have befriended would be a satisfactory way. So please, don’t disappoint me too. Do you need help checking the gem or should I do it myself?” 

Saguru kept his gaze on Kaito, waiting for answers. Kaito was stumped by this. He could be taking a huge risk if he actually decided to trust the detective. But if Saguru was telling the truth…

“Go to the window and hold it up to the moonlight.” 

Without another word, Saguru did just that. It didn’t do anything more than shine like any gem would. Kaito knew it wasn’t Pandora. 

“So that’s why you often go to the rooftop.” Saguru noted, sounding fascinated.

Kaito took as deep a breath as his bruised stomach would allow. This was it. He would either be gaining an ally, or have to put in his emergency plans to disappear. “The gem I’m looking for is supposed to glow red in the moonlight.” 

Saguru lowered the gem, and looked at Kaito oddly. “How?” 

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. “Magic, I guess.” Kaito fully expected Hakuba to scoff and tell him magic didn’t exist. Instead Saguru tilted his head and half-smiled. He closed the curtains on the window.

“So if someone magic did this-” And suddenly the room was bathed in red light, coming from the gem. Kaito gasped. Was he wrong? Was this Pandora? No, it couldn’t be. “-on a gem that isn’t the gem you need, and did it in front of the people who shot at you, they would mistakenly come out of hiding and be able to be arrested?” 

Kaito couldn’t even focus on Saguru’s proposed plan. “You’re like Koizumi?” 

“Yes. I’d honestly thought she would have told you.” 

Kaito crossed his arms and grumbled. “She never tells me anything unless it’s to do with some creepy prophecy that Satan or whoever told her.” 

“Yes...she can be rather cryptic.” Saguru ended the light spell. “So what about it, Kuroba. Can I help you?” 

Kaito thought long about it, silence falling over the room. Having a witch that wasn’t out to try and put him under love spells would be a nice change in pace, and Saguru must have guessed Kaito could implicate him as KID instead if Saguru tried to arrest him after this. So unless Saguru was very devious, which didn’t fit with the idea Kaito had of his morals, Saguru was being honest. 

“Yes, you can. Just don’t get yourself killed.” 

Saguru felt so much relief. “And you’re not allowed to get killed either.” 

Kaito thought back on how scared he’d been when he’d fallen to the floor after the sniper had hit him, and was very thankful that he was still here now. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
